Secretos
by Annie858
Summary: -¡Si salieras un poco por ahí y besaras a unas cuantas chicas, no te molestaría tanto lo que hacen los demás!—chilló Ginny. —¡No sabes lo que dices, que no lo haga en público no significa...! -gritó Ron, su hermana soltó una carcajada. El verdadero significado de las palabras de Ron. UA.
1. 1996: La ira de Ginny

.

 **Secretos**

Prólogo

 _1996: "La ira de Ginny"_

 _._

Los pequeños canarios amarillos no detuvieron su aletear cuando Lavender escapó con fingida vergüenza y riéndose tontamente del salón. Parecía que alguien hubiese conjurado un poderoso encantamiento silenciador.

Hermione sintió que un profundo sentimiento de ira y odio comenzaba a esparcirse como lava ardiendo dentro de su pecho, jamás había sentido algo igual, su respiración se aceleró de rabia contenida al observar a Ron tan alto, feliz y despreocupado en el salón de clase que ella había declarado su refugio personal para escapar.

Ron lucía incómodo, se atrevió a mirarla de pronto y sus ojos se encontraron al fin. La observaba casi con expresión culpable, sus ojos azules brillaban en una expresión extraña, avergonzada y eso _casi_ la desarmó.

No le importó, Hermione era inteligente y trató de controlar su rabia con toda la fuerza que su orgullo le permitió para que el temblor en su voz quebrada no la delatara. Suspiró.

Harry contenía la respiración entre ambos.

— _No dejes a Lavender sola ahí fuera —dijo con calma—. Estará preocupada por ti. Caminó despacio y muy erguida hasta la puerta._

 _Harry miró a Ron, quién parecía aliviado de que no hubiese ocurrido nada peor._

Al demonio el autocontrol.

— _¡Oppugno! —exclamó entonces Hermione desde el umbral, y con la cara desencajada apuntó a Ron con la varita._

 _La bandada de pájaros salió disparada como una ráfaga de balas doradas hacia Ron, que soltó un grito y se tapó la cara con las manos, pero aun así los pájaros lo atacaron, arañando y picando cada trocito de piel que encontraban._

— _¡Hermione, por favor! —suplicó el muchacho, pero,_ sin poder controlar _una última mirada rabiosa y vengativa, ella abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió al pasillo._

Lavender estaba afuera, ya no sonreía como tonta, se acercó alarmada.

\- ¡¿que has hecho?! - demandó.

Hermione la ignoró olímpicamente y se apresuró a caminar a través del oscuro pasillo de piedra para alejarse de los gritos de dolor de Ron, los chillidos histéricos de Lavender y el rugido de Harry exigiendo calma.

Hermione caminó lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de olvidar la imagen de Ron besando a Lavender Brown como si fuera lo que más disfrutaba en la vida. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando por todos los medios ahogar los sollozos de pena que parecían estar atorados y le provocaban una sensación de ardor en la garganta. Su corazón golpeteaba muy fuerte, adolorido, debajo de sus costillas, sus oídos zumbaban y sus piernas no la llevaban lo suficientemente rápido a la torre de Gryffindor para olvidarse de su estúpido amigo pelirrojo de una buena vez.

No pudo contenerlo más y rompió a llorar. Sollozó de pena contenida y echó a correr con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular.

Se sentía como una completa tonta porque Ron Weasley no merecía ni siquiera _una_ de sus lágrimas.

¿Entonces por qué sentía tanto dolor?

Alcanzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y sus zapatos patinaron en el piso de piedra al detenerse abruptamente.

\- sopa de leche...- se apresuró agachando el rostro.

La mujer rió divertida, abriendo el retrato y sin siquiera prestarle atención.

\- ¡Salud, querida! - hipó, brindando con una copa de vino en la mano y bastante mas feliz y chispeante que de costumbre.

Hermione se abrió paso entre los demás para ingresar a la Sala Común con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados, la fiesta estaba en su máximo apogeo, la música estaba fuerte y varios hablaban más alto que de costumbre gracias a los efectos de las cervezas de mantequilla. Fue fácil dirigirse a la escalinata hacia los dormitorios de las chicas pasando desapercibida, o eso creyó.

\- ¿Hermione? -

Era Ginny. Se apuró para subir los escalones lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¡Hermione! -

Ignoró el llamado de su mejor amiga y no se detuvo, cruzó el pasillo rápido e ingresó a la habitación que compartía con las demás Gryffindor de su clase. Cerró la puerta de un golpe. No habían pasado diez segundos cuando la voz de la hermana menor de Ron se escuchó tras la puerta de roble.

\- Hermione, voy a entrar - advirtió.

Sintiéndose una completa idiota y avergonzada de sus lágrimas, se sentó en su cama de cuatro postes y cerró la cortina de un zarpazo.

 _-¡Estúpido Ron!-_ pensó

Se obligó a parar de llorar quitándose las lágrimas del rostro con las manos, pero era inútil.

La pálida y femenina mano de Ginny Weasley abrió completamente el dosel de la cama con decisión y la observó. Soltó un chasquido de rabia con la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

 _\- lo viste..._ \- masculló la pelirroja, lucía furiosa, roja de ira contenida.

La castaña soltó una risita falsa e histérica _\- Todos_ le vimos Ginny, era difícil no hacerlo cuando todo Gryffindor estaba alentándolo - gimoteó, sollozando.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre la cama de Hermione en frente de ella, dejó a Crookshanks sobre la colcha, Arnold su _pygmy puff_ reposaba en su hombro, lo dejó a un lado también.

\- ¡Es un reverendo idiota! - despotricó Ginny indignada, revoleando los ojos- ¡un soberano cobarde e hipócrita! -

Hermione no contestó, no pudo evitar sollozar y restregarse los ojos otra vez para tratar de calmarse. Crookshanks se acercó a ella lentamente y se acurrucó frente a su regazo. Otro sollozo se le escapó al ver a su gato.

\- no llores, Hermione, no vale la pena - susurró Ginny, parecía estar tan apenada como su amiga y no saber que hacer para reconfortarla - ¡Merlín, estoy tan furiosa con él...! - gruñó, levantándose de un salto para pasearse de allá para acá - ¡...casi tan furiosa como tú, no puedo creer que sea _tan_ idiota! -

Hermione negó con la cabeza, acarició al fin el lomo rojizo de Crookshanks.

\- ¡¿y.. y Lavender Brown?! - continuó Ginny luciendo asqueada, en un gesto de amistad incondicional hacia la castaña - ¡¿desde cuando Ron y Lavender hablan siquiera...?! -

\- Ron y Lavender no estaban precisamente hablando Gin - hipó Hermione con amargura.

\- ¡todo esto lo hace porque está celoso...! - soltó Ginny - es un completo inmaduro, envidioso que... -

\- ¿celoso? - repitió - ¿por qué estaría Ron celoso?

Ginny soltó el aire que contenía. Se paró frente a ella.

\- Ron y yo tuvimos una pelea _gigantesca_ la semana pasada, Hermione... - explicó, puso sus manos en sus caderas en señal de indignación - el tonto de mi hermano se volvió como loco cuando me vio besando a Dean después de la práctica de quidditch, y estoy segura que si Harry no lo hubiese detenido me habría maldecido en la mitad del pasillo - Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida - ¡oh sí, tu amigo prefecto estaba fuera de sí! - parecía que le apenaba recordarlo, su voz trastabilló - Ron es mi hermano más cercano y sabes que lo quiero mucho, pero no pude evitar gritarle unas cuantas verdades, que merecía escuchar por cierto, odio esa actitud inmadura e infantil, entonces se transformó y me gritó, ¡Ron jamás me había tratado así! - refunfuñó - ¡estuve a punto de escribirle a mamá! - agregó.

\- Ron es muy sobreprotector, tal vez...-

Ginny revoleó los ojos como si fuera obvio.

\- ¡no lo justifiques Hermione, el problema es que está celoso! - interrumpió exasperada.

\- ¿celoso de qué? -

\- ¡de que él jamás haya besado a nadie y nosotros sí! - Hermione abrió mucho los ojos entendiendo todo al fin - ¡de que él jamás haya tenido una novia!... y cuando se lo dije, bueno, _cuando se lo grité_ , me gritó de vuelta que él no se besuqueaba en público como yo, y que me comportaba casi como una... una cualquiera, ¿puedes creerlo? - Hermione abrió muchos los ojos al entender todo y se tapó la cara con las manos, Ginny continuó - ¡ja, el muy idiota estaba más cerca de besar al calamar gigante que a cualquier chica en Hogwarts, con ese horrible temperamento que tiene a ratos... ¡y todos dicen que se parece a papá! ...

\- ¡Oh, Ginny...! -

\- ¿qué? - se sorprendió la chica, sin entender la frustración de Hermione - ¡es la verdad, y se la dije completa, que él jamás se haya besado con nadie es su problema, yo sí puedo besar a Dean - su voz disminuyó - y Harry se besaba con Cho el año pasado en la sala de los Menesteres ¡y hasta tú te besabas con Viktor Krum! -

Hermione se volvió hacia ella en menos de un segundo.

\- ¿qué le has dicho qué? -

Ginny se ruborizó como carmín, parecía asustada de la reacción de Hermione.

\- estaba muy enojada, Hermione - se apresuró, sentándose frente a ella nuevamente, parecía arrepentida - y era momento de que lo supiera, Ron es un cobarde, todos en casa sabemos que le gustas y después de todos estos años él jamás te ha dicho nada y...-

\- ¡¿Le dijiste a Ron que yo me besaba con Viktor?! -

Ginny no se amedrentó.

\- lo siento, pero es la verdad y tenía que saberla, pensé que tal vez así el muy idiota se daría cuenta de que... -

\- ¡Oh no, Ginny! - Hermione se quitó el cabello del rostro con rapidez y se levantó de un salto de la cama - ¡ahora Ron piensa que...!, - ahora todo estaba claro en su mente, el malhumor de Ron, las peleas de los últimos días - ¡por eso no me hablaba...! - soltó un bufido de indignación - ¡Merlín, todo esto es una tontería! -

\- ¿de que hablas, Hermione? -

Hermione le observó completamente seria.

\- Ron no te mintió, Ginny - la aludida frunció el ceño como sin entender, Hermione sintió que el calor subía a su rostro, iba a admitir su mayor secreto - Ron se ha besado con una chica durante años, y... - parecía desear que la tierra la tragase - y esa chica... soy yo. - terminó ruborizada.

La boca de Ginny se abrió sin elegancia en una mueca de incrédula sorpresa. Pasaron varios segundos en que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solo se observaron, hasta que la pelirroja recuperó el habla y se levantó de un salto también.

\- ¡¿Me estas diciendo que tú y mi hermano han sido novios por años y jamás me lo dijiste?! - gritó.

\- ¡No, no somos novios...!- Hermione seguía ruborizada como carmín.

\- ¡¿entonces qué...?! - exclamó Ginny impactada - ¡te lo pregunté Hermione, y cuando se lo pregunté a él, también lo negó todo!-

Hermione _de verdad_ quería que la tierra la tragara en ese instante.

\- solo nos besamos, Ginny, algunas veces, no fueron muchas... - dijo lo más rápido que pudo, ella seguía con la boca abierta - Ron siempre me ha gustado Ginny, lo sabes... -

\- ¡claro que sí, y también sé que tú le gustas a él! - gritó Ginny en shock - ¡¿Cómo el muy idiota pudo dejar que...?! -

\- ¡porque yo se lo pedí...! - la interrumpió Hermione, Ginny la observaba como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas - ¡Ron y yo no podemos ir por ahí actuando como si nos gustáramos o como dos adolescente melosos Ginny, no aún al menos... y ambos lo sabemos! -

Ginny parecía pasmada. Pasaron unos segundos en que abrió y cerro la boca como tratando de decir algo. Entonces pareció entender, y cerró los ojos como buscando paciencia para no perder el control.

\- esto es por alguna razón absurda, noble y estúpida, ¿verdad? - Hermione agachó la cabeza y asintió - esto... ¿esto es por Harry? - la castaña asintió otra vez.

Ginny suspiró cansada, parecía entenderlo al fin, se dejó caer en la cama una vez más a un lado de su amiga.

\- hay algo que no entiendo, hace dos años tu me decías que Viktor... me contaste que Krum y tú... - Hermione alzó el rostro y la miró significativamente, Ginny entendió también - ya veo, no era Krum...- se tapó la cara con la manos y agachó el rostro con culpabilidad -... era Ron, Merlín, lo arruiné todo... -

\- Ahora Ron cree que me besaba con Krum y con él al mismo tiempo -

Ginny alzó el rostro, sus ojos castaños estaban enrojecidos.

\- ¡soy una idiota! - soltó- ¡tan idiota como Ron! -

\- no, no lo e... -

\- ¡Claro que lo soy! - se levantó de la cama decidida - ¡arreglaré esto, le diré que es mi culpa, que...! -

\- ¡NO! - Hermione se levantó como un vendaval y se paró delante de ella, a pesar de ser mucho mas pequeña, logró intimidar a la pelirroja - ¡No le dirás nada!, no se lo merece - soltó destilando veneno en su voz - Ron está a punto de cumplir diecisiete años Ginny, ya es un adulto y debe hacerse responsable de las decisiones que toma, fue él quién escogió creer lo primero que le dijeron de mí y besuquearse con Lavender Brown cuando tuvo la opción de hablar conmigo primero y aclarar las cosas - parecía indignada, sin un asomo de pena en el rostro - pero no lo hizo... prefirió ser descortés, hostil y un completo maleducado - su rostro estaba terso de ira contenida - ¡por fin ahora entiendo todo, pero tú no tienes la culpa de su completa e irracional inmadurez, la culpa es de él... y no quiero saber nunca más de tu hermano! -

Abrió su baúl de un golpe para sacar su pijama. Ginny parecía avergonzada.

\- lo siento mucho, Hermione -

\- ¡pues yo no...! - contestó la castaña con seriedad - además, no mentiste, Krum sí me besó - se ruborizó un poco, moviendo sus cosas - lo aparté rapido, pero lo hizo...- Ginny abrió la boca para protestar - ¡el beso de Viktor cuenta Ginny! - exclamó acalorada - ¡yo sí me besé con Viktor Krum...! -

Ginny asintió rápido.

\- claro, claro que sí - se apresuró, observó a Hermione quitarse la capa con rabia y añadió - ¿Sabes que esto con Lavender no durará, verdad? -

Hermione revoleó los ojos.

\- por supuesto que lo sé... - soltó.

\- Lavender no es la chica para Ron, Ron es el mejor amigo de Harry y... -

Hermione la interrumpió y la observó con un brillo de ira en los ojos.

\- ¡por supuesto que sé que Lavender no es la chica para Ron, y mucho menos para ser amiga de Harry! - bufó con furia - ahora es _tu hermano_ el que tiene que darse cuenta de eso... -

Se agachó para sacar su cepillo de dientes del baúl.

\- Entonces ha llegado el momento de que sigas tu propio consejo, Hermione... - suspiró Ginny, Hermione la observó - el que me diste a mí, dijiste que me relajara, que siguiera con mi vida, conociera otros chicos y me calmara alrededor de Harry - sonrió débilmente - ha resultado, Harry ya no me gusta. -

Hermione soltó una risita incrédula y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡es la verdad! - protestó la pelirroja como carmín - ¡Dean es un excelente muchacho y me gusta mucho, es mas grande que yo y...! -

\- Ron no me importa Ginny - rió Hermione, era una risa medio maníaca pero sonó como risa al fin y al cabo - es un adulto y puede hacer lo que quiera, yo buscaré otra pareja para ir al baile de Slughorn y... -

La puerta se abrió de pronto, Lavender y Parvati se quedaron de piedra al ver a Hermione y Ginny dentro de la habitación.

Lavender sonrió de lado y entró en la habitación.

\- ...y como te decía, Parvati - rió con malicia - mi Won-Won es _tan_ valiente y _tan_ fuerte, le insistí que Pomfrey viera sus heridas, pero el prefirió hacer caso omiso y aguantar el dolor... - sonrió ensoñadoramente - por supuesto le ayude a curar sus heridas y lo consolé - sus ojos brillaron significativamente - te imaginarás que después de un rato nos habíamos olvidados de las aves asesinas... -

Parvati se ruborizó por completo.

Ginny soltó una ácida risotada de burla.

\- Won-Won si debe ser muy valiente para atreverse a besarte precisamente a ti, ¿no? -

Hermione y Parvati abrieron mucho los ojos, Lavender lucía como si Ginny la hubiese abofeteado.

\- ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir, Weasley? - preguntó.

Ginny la ignoró, posó a Arnold nuevamente en su hombro y caminó hacia la salida.

\- te veo por la mañana, Hermione - y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Lavender, roja de ira contenida, arrastró a Parvati hacia una esquina, se apresuraron en juntar muchos sus cabezas y discutir en susurros tratando de descifrar que había querido decir Ginny Weasley antes de irse.

Hermione suspiró cansada y se apresuró en tomar el cepillo de dientes nuevamente para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Una vez adentro, no detuvo las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos después de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

 _Hola a todos!, sí, estoy de vuelta con un fic de varios capítulos. Siento que esta vez me salgo un poco de lo que están acostumbrados a leer de mí, si bien es cierto la historia es canon, también es AU (universo alterno) y es una historia completamente aparte de las que he escrito, las demás están de alguna u otra forma relacionadas, pero esta no. Soy de las que duda que el primer beso de Ron y Hermione fue el que presenció Harry, la historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de Harry, por lo que creo obvio que hay varias cosas que le sucedieron al resto de los personajes que Harry puede no haber presenciado._

 _En esta historia veremos - desde mi punto de vista, obvio - como se desarrolló la relación romántica de Ron y Hermione lo largo de los años._

 _Muchos cariños a todos, y aunque parece ser que ya no somos tantos los que escribimos o leemos sobre Ron y Hermione como antaño, espero saber que piensan y a ver si vale la pena seguir con este concepto._

 _Un beso!_

 _Annie._


	2. 1991: El amigo más leal

_._

 **Secretos**

Capítulo 1

 _1991: "El amigo más leal"_

 _._

Tanto Harry como Hermione se observaron pensando exactamente lo mismo. Ambos sabían que no tenían otra alternativa y debían seguir el juego de lógica para impedir que Snape robara la piedra. Un escalofrío recorrió a la chica al pensar que el mismo profesor Snape había creado ese acertijo.

 _Harry miró a la diminuta botella._

— _Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago. ¿Cuál nos hará volver por las llamas púrpura? -_

 _Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila._

— _Tú bebe de esa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que los vea Fluffy. Id directamente a la lechucería y envía a Hedwig a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo._

— _Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?._

— _Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo._

 _Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó._

— _¡Hermione!_

— _Harry... eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes._

— _No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba._

— _¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡libros!, ¡inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡oh, Harry, ten cuidado!_

— _Bebe primero —dijo Harry_ _,_ sonaba indeciso _—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?._

— _Totalmente —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció._

— _No es veneno, ¿verdad? —_ continuó _Harry con voz anhelante._

— _No... pero parece hielo._

— _Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto._

— _Buena suerte... ten cuidado..._

— _¡VETE_!

Hermione asintió y se volvió con rapidez para correr a través de las llamaradas de color púrpura. Al atraversarlas, sintió mucho frío recorrer su cuerpo y un suave repiqueteó en su piel que se detuvo al momento de llegar al otro lado.

Se volvió para tratar de ver a Harry.

Ya no estaba.

Su corazón se aceleró por la adrenalina y una sensación de terror e inseguridad la invadió. Se sintió muy sola de pronto. Un centenar de malos pensamientos se agolparon en su mente como si se tratara de una película, Harry enfrentándose a Snape, o peor aún, a _aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ , luego Ron inconsciente en la otra cámara.

 _¡Ron!_

Pánico recorrió su cuerpo y se apresuró en abrir la puerta para volver a la cámara del trol derribado. Controló las náuseas tapándose la boca y la nariz con el brazo mientras lo esquivaba.

Corrió más rápido y alcanzó la puerta del otro lado, empujó con toda su fuerza e ingresó a la cámara donde estaba el juego de ajedrez de McGonagall.

\- ¿Ron? - llamó fuerte y desorientada. Lo vio tirado entre los escombros de las piezas de ajedrez destruidas - ¡RON! -

Echó a correr hacia él a través de la enorme cámara.

 _¿Como podía Ron haberse sacrificado a costa de su propia seguridad?_

A medida que corría se sintió horrible al recordar cuan mal había juzgado a su amigo pelirrojo en un principio...

.

 _"Queridos papá y mamá,_

 _Me alegra saber que ambos están muy bien y que la abuela se haya mejorado de su catarro. ¡muchas gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños!, me ha encantado, y estoy usándolo justo en este momento._

 _No puedo dejar de repetirles que Hogwarts es el lugar más increíble que he conocido en toda la vida y no saben cuanto desearía que ustedes pudieran conocerlo alguna vez. Me he esmerado y he organizado una rutina de estudio diaria para cada clase, y por supuesto una segunda rutina para reforzar las materias y aprender conjuros extra, lamentablemente, no podré mostrarles nada de eso a ustedes aún, los magos y brujas no tienen permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts cuando son menores de edad. La verdad es que ya no me siento tan insegura como al principio, sé bastante más que mis compañeros que han sido parte de la comunidad mágica toda su vida, y ¡adivinen qué!, mi compañero de casa es nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, lo sé, lo sé, su nombre no debe recordarles nada especial, pero es un chico muy importante para la comunidad mágica (el pobre fue criado en nuestro mundo sin magia y no tiene la más mínima idea de cuan importante es) su nombre aparece en un sin fin de libros ya que fue crucial en la derrota del Señor Tenebroso durante la última Guerra, no se preocupen, todo eso es parte del pasado, les contaré de ello en Navidad. Es un chico amable, pero tiene cierta facilidad para romper las normas, creo que está muy mal influenciado por su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley (les hablé de él en la primera carta), es un compañero de clase al que he tenido que regañar varias veces por su conducta, lo he descubierto peleando y metiéndose en distintos problemas. Me gustaría que Gryffindor ganara la copa este año así es que me he visto en la obligación de supervisar y vigilar que esos dos no se metan en problemas. Ahora tengo clase de transformaciones, ¡es mi asignatura favorita!, espero que no me toque ser pareja del maleducado Ron Weasley otra vez._

 _Los quiero mucho y los extraño._

 _Con amor,_

 _Hermione."_

 _._

Desde un principio Ron Weasley le había parecido uno de los chicos más insensibles y prepotentes que le había tocado conocer en la vida, no muy diferente a los niños y niñas que la molestaban en la antigua primaria muggle, pero no podía haber estado más equivocada. Después de un año completo de amistad, sabía que Ron no era más que un chico noble, medio inseguro y _extremadamente_ leal, que se empecinaba en defender lo que creía aunque a veces le faltara bastante tacto y prudencia para hacerlo y no supiera demostrar lo que realmente pensaba con sus palabras, pero tenía un gran corazón y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por lo que creía justo...

.

 _"—Nunca... -_ siseó furiosa la jefa de la casa Gryffindor - _...en todos mis años en Hogwarts... -_

 _La profesora McGonagall había llegado hasta el grupo de Gryffindors y Slytherins durante su frustrada primera lección de vuelo, la mujer daba zancadas enormes y lucía casi muda de la impresión, sus gafas centelleaban de furia._

 _Se paró en frente de Harry Potter._ De un zarpazo le quitó la escoba.

— _¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello... -_

— _Pero Malfoy...-_

— _Suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo. -_

 _Harry contuvo el aire aterrado. Rojo de frustración y vergüenza, se apresuró en seguir a McGonagall de vuelta al castillo._

 _Los Slytherins se desternillaron de risa._

 _\- ¡y hasta ahí...!- exclamó Malfoy burlón - ¡llegó la estadía del_ gran _Harry Potter en Hogwarts!, un poco corta ¿no creen? -_

 _El rostro de Ron ardió de furia por su mejor amigo e hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre el rubio._

 _\- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! - gritó Parvati, tan enojada como todos los Gryffindor, agarrando a Ron de la capa junto a Seamus Finnigan. Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron en flanquear a Draco a cada lado._

 _Hermione frunció el ceño. Ese Slytherin no le gustaba nada._

 _\- Te sientes muy valiente ahora que no estás volando en la escoba - dijo sabionda y mordaz - ahora que tus amigos pueden defenderte. -_

 _La risa disminuyó en un segundo y Draco Malfoy se volvió para observarla. No pasó desapercibido para nadie que la miró de pies a cabeza con aires de grandeza, como si mirara a un chicle sucio en su zapato._

 _\- he oído que eres una nacida de muggles - espetó petulante - no tienes derecho a dirigirme la palabra. -_

 _Hermione abrió la boca, Lavender y Parvati soltaron gemidos de indignación. Ron Weasley rugió de rabia y se soltó de quienes lo sostenían, empujó el pecho del rubio que trastabilló hacia atrás._

 _\- ¡me cansaste, hasta aquí llegas Malfoy, ¿quién te crees que eres?! -_

 _Tanto los Slytherin como los Gryffindor se alistaron para defender a Ron y a Draco, o a gritar en apoyo en caso de pelea._

 _\- ¡Que sucede aquí! -_

 _Madame Hooch se acercaba dando zancadas hacia ellos._

 _\- ¡todos a sus lugares! - bramó - ¡no quiero nada de peleas en mi clase, cada uno a tomar sus escobas, ahora! -"_

 _._

La castaña atravesó el enorme tablero de ajedrez con el único objetivo en su mente de llegar hasta Ron. El chico estaba boca abajo, inmóvil, en el mismo lugar en que las piezas de ajedrez lo dejaron después de atacarlo. Alcanzó el otro lado de la sala, sus zapatos de charol patinaron en el suelo de mármol y se apresuró en abrirse camino a través de los escombros y el polvo, saltó uno de los enormes alfiles y se dejó caer a un lado de Ron con rapidez.

\- ¡Ron! -

Ron no se movía, el pánico la invadió, no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Ron? - llamó, se sentía temblar de nervios - ¿Ron, me escuchas? -

No hubo respuesta.

La desesperación se alojó en su pecho, reunió todo el coraje y la fuerza que pudo para voltear el cuerpo alto y larguirucho de su mejor amigo. Ron quedó boca arriba, seguía desmayado.

\- ¡Ron, Ron! - exclamó, comenzando a desesperarse y tomando su rostro pecoso - ¡Tienes que despertar, por favor...! - las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos de pronto - ¡tienes que ayudarme, Harry... él... Ron, no puedo hacer esto sola! -

.

 _"- gracias... -_

 _Los tres se sonrieron. La niña había decidido esperarlos a un lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda después de que ambos chicos la rescataran de un trol de tres metros de alto. En la sala común de Gryffindor, los alumnos iban y venían con sendos platos de comida para continuar con el banquete de Halloween. Algunos estaban junto al fuego, otros agazapados en los sofás, otros se relajaban en el suelo, otros reían de las bromas de los gemelos Weasley a un costado._

 _Harry se adelantó y se apresuró en servir una considerable cantidad de estofado sobre su plato. Ron y Hermione se pusieron detrás de otros chicos en la misma fila, al ver tal cantidad de comida en el plato de Harry, Hermione frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para regañarlo, pero alguien la detuvo tomando su capa y tirando levemente de ella hacia atrás._

 _\- ¡Ron, no hagas eso! - se quejó molesta._

 _\- ¡sé lo que vas a hacer! - siseó Ron serio - deja a Harry en paz Hermione, no des lata, el pobre necesita comer, míralo, está desnutrido. -_

 _Ella resopló, pero le hizo caso. Tomó dos platos de la pila y le entregó uno. Ron tomó su muñeca al recibirlo._

 _\- oye... - la chica alzó el rostro sorprendida, vio que las orejas de Ron se habían puesto coloradas - y-yo... mmm -sientomucholodeestatarde... - dijo exageradamente rápido, parecía querer lucir más seguro de lo que realmente se sentía y como si quisiera estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí - en realidad... no creo que seas una pesadilla - la miró entre avergonzado y exasperado - ¡Sí creo que a ratos eres mandona y un poco creída! - soltó el aire que contenía - pero no una pesadilla. -_

 _Hermione también se ruborizó, la verdad, es que sí era un poco mandona._

 _\- no te preocupes - sonrió para tranquilizarlo - ya pasó... - y se volvió para servir un poco de estofado en su plato._

 _Sintió a Ron esperar incómodo detrás de ella en la fila. Después de un rato golpeteó su hombro para llamarla otra vez, Hermione se volvió a él para escucharle._

 _\- tengo una hermana pequeña, sabes... - sonrió avergonzado, como tratando de hacer conversación - se llama Ginny, y odio verla llorar, así que no debí decir eso... estuvo fuera de lugar- se apresuró - pero desde ahora Harry y yo seremos tus amigos, si quieres por supuesto. - agregó_

 _Hermione sintió una cosquilla extraña en la boca de su estómago y no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _\- claro que me gustaría... - Ron le sonrió devuelta, aliviado, ambos caminaron unos pasos a medida que la fila avanzaba - así que también tienes una hermana pequeña - continuó después de un rato - ¿Cómo es ella? -_

 _Ron resopló._

 _\- ¡uf, ella_ sí _es una pesadilla a veces! -_

 _No pudieron evitarlo, ambos estallaron en una risa divertida."_

 _._

\- ¡Ron! - exclamó Hermione desesperada, dándole un golpecito en el rostro, ya no podía contener las lágrimas - ¡RON! -

Entonces vio sangre en el suelo. Se horrorizó.

.

 _"- estoy muerto, solo quiero dormir... - bostezó Harry, levantándose del sofá junto al fuego - ¡entre Nicolás Flamel, Snape y ahora_ Norberto _vamos a volvernos locos! - observó a su mejor amigo - ¡esa mordida se ve horrible, Ron, tal vez sea mejor que vayas a dormir! -_

 _Ron acunó su mano derecha contra su pecho, se veía furioso y adolorido._

 _\- iré en un momento... - masculló - ¡estúpido bicho llameante! - se volvió a Hermione asustado - ¿son los dragones venenosos, Hermione? -_

 _La chica observó su mano._

 _\- bueno... no - negó insegura- no todos... - Ron abrió los ojos con horror - ¡pero Norberto es muy pequeño Ron!, aunque sus colmillos tuviesen veneno, es imposible que se haya desarrollado -_

 _\- ¿pequeño?, ¡¿pequeño?! - siseó mostrándole la mano cubierta en un vendaje ensangrentado como evidencia - ¡mira lo que me ha hecho, sus dientes no parecían nada pequeños cuando intentó arrancarme la mano! - Harry y Hermione le miraron solemnes - ¡esto es estúpido, aún tengo que revisar el ensayo para Flitwick! - gruñó de dolor._

 _La castaña observó a su amigo y una expresión decidida recorrió su rostro._

 _\- ¡Creo que puedo ayudarte, Ron! -_

 _Se levantó de un salto y subió al dormitorio de las chicas, en menos de tres minutos estaba de vuelta, llevaba un cuenco mediano en sus manos._

 _Ron se asustó._

 _\- Hermione, ¿qué...? -_

 _\- no te preocupes - dijo ella, sentándose a su lado nuevamente y llenando el cuenco con una sustancia transparente que tenía en una pequeña botella - es un brevage muy útil para el dolor - blandió su varita graciosamente y el agua se volvió de color púrpura - cuando estaba en el Callejón Diagon conversamos con el apotecario y nos enseñó un montón de estas cosas, mis padres estaban muy sorprendidos, no creen que la salud deba tratarse con magia - continuó rápido - usualmente tomaría una aspirina o un analgésico pero... -_

 _\- una aspipi-qué... - repitió Ron, Hermione lo ignoró._

 _\- ...las pociones mágicas son mucho más rápidas y efectivas - tomó la mano de Ron y le quitó el vendaje suavemente, los tres ahogaron un gemido - esto aliviará el dolor - se apresuró la chica sumergiendo la mano de Ron en el cuenco, les miró preocupada - Ron, no luce bien, tal vez Madame Pomfrey... -_

 _\- ¿y que esperas que le diga que me mordió? - saltó Ron estresado - ¿una cucaracha mutante en la clase de pociones? -_

 _Hermione revoleó los ojos exasperada._

 _\- Ron tiene razón - apuntó Harry - ¿Qué le diríamos a Pomfrey? -_

 _\- bien... - bufó la castaña - pero si esto sigue así mañana... -_

 _\- Merlín, Hermione- Ron soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el asiento con los ojos cerrados -eres asombrosa, esto sí alivia el dolor.-_

 _La castaña sonrió._

 _\- iré a dormir - anunció Harry restregándose los ojos - espero que mañana amanezcas mejor Ron, todo terminará ahora que Charlie se llevará a Norberto, todo estará bien. -_

 _Les deseó buenas noches y subió la escalera que llevaba a los cuartos de los chicos. Pasaron unos minutos en que Ron continuaba con los ojos cerrados, tranquilo y con su mano en la poción._

 _\- estás pálido Ron - susurró Hermione preocupada._

 _Ron abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarla._

 _\- luce peor de lo que realmente es Hermione, no te preocupes - sacó su mano del cuenco - te debo una. -_

 _La castaña negó con la cabeza, cubrió la mano Ron con una pequeña toalla que había traído, se miraron de pronto a los ojos y le sonrió._

 _\- para eso están los amigos, Ron. -_

 _Ron le devolvió otra amplia sonrisa."_

 _._

Un sollozo de pánico se le escapó y se apresuró en colocar su oído sobre el pecho de Ron. Su corazón latía.

Dejó escapar una risa aliviada.

\- Merlín, temí que... - negó con la cabeza obligándose a espantar pensamientos horribles, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se aferró al jersey de él - ¡Ron despierta! -

Temblando de nervios y sin saber que hacer, recordó de pronto uno de los libros sobre primeros auxilios que había leído en la biblioteca de sus padres cuando era más pequeña. Era tanto su descontrol que solo frases aparecían en su mente. ¡Nunca había sido buena manteniendo la calma en situaciones extremas!.

 _"Se debe levantar la cabeza de la persona inconsciente hacia atrás y alzar su barbilla, pellizque la nariz tapándola completamente y cubra la boca con la suya."_

No lo dudó, presa del pánico y los nervios, sin medir lógica o razón, y sin poder recordar si esta era una de las situaciones que ameritaba la técnica de primeros auxilios que el libro describía, se apuró en tomar el rostro de Ron en sus manos y acercarse a él.

Se ruborizó por completo, no tenía la más mínima idea de como hacerlo, ni de que era lo que estaba haciendo, ¡nunca había puesto en práctica lo que había leído!.

\- cubro su nariz... - susurró sabionda y aterrada - cubro su boca con la mía - repitió.

Y lo hizo, rápida y decididamente, sin saber exactamente cómo. Desesperada, asustada y sintiéndose como una completa idiota.

Apretó los labios de Ron con los suyos.

Estaban tibios.

Eran suaves.

Se sentía extraño.

 _Se sentía desesperada._

Se alejó un poco y le observó buscando alguna señal de que había funcionado. Nada. _¡De seguro lo estaba haciendo mal!_

\- ¡Vamos, Ron! - gruñó con la voz quebrada.

Se acercó nuevamente al chico, cubrió la nariz de Ron con sus dedos y se agachó para cubrir sus labios con los de ella otra vez. Pero antes de poder lograrlo, Ron abrió la boca y los ojos desesperado en busca de aire, jadeando por oxígeno.

Hermione se apresuró en soltar su nariz.

\- ¡demonios Hermione! - se quejó, tosiendo y respirando a bocanadas muy fuertes - ¡¿acaso tratabas de asfixiarme?! -

La niña soltó una risita entre apenada y aliviada, se quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas con rapidez.

\- ¡por supuesto que no! - exclamó acalorada y ofendida - es una técnica muggle de primeros auxilios para...-

\- ¿técnica muggle? - repitió Ron incrédulo, negó con la cabeza - ¿eres una bruja o no, Hermione?, ¡usa tu varita! -

Entonces la chica no pudo contenerlo más, sintió tanto alivio y felicidad de que Ron estuviera discutiendo con ella como siempre, que se abalanzó a su cuello sollozando a lágrima viva.

\- ¡estaba tan asustada, Ron, no sabía que hacer, por un momento pensé que tú...! -

Ron la apartó rápido e incómodo.

\- estoy bien, estoy bien - masculló ahogado y ruborizado - ¿Dónde está Harry? -

\- ¡Harry! -

Hermione se levantó de un salto y comenzó a parlotear descontrolada.

\- ¡solo uno de los dos podía seguir a la siguiente cámara, Ron! - sollozó asustada, el pelirrojo se incorporó tambaleándose, la niña tuvo que alzar el rostro - está ahí dentro, con Snape y tal vez esté también _quién-tú-ya-sabes y._.. ¡Ron!-

El reciente desmayo le pasó la cuenta al pelirrojo al fin y trastabilló, Hermione se apresuró en afirmarle de la cintura para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie. - ¿estás bien? -

\- Sí... - Ron negó con la cabeza tratando de controlar su mareo - no te preocupes por mí, tenemos que escribirle a Dumbledore, tú anda a la lechucería, yo seguiré a Harry... - hizo ademán de soltarla, pero Hermione se aferró a su jersey como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

\- ¡No!, no servirá de nada - lloró - estoy muy nerviosa y no podré controlar la escoba, y tú no podrás entrar a la cámara con Harry, ¡solo una persona puede ingresar a la vez!-

Ron la observó comprendiendo al fin, soltó un bufido frustrado, pareció pensar por algunos segundos hasta que se decidió y tomó el brazo de la chica para arrastrarla hacia la salida con él.

\- rápido, vamos. -

Hermione se apresuró en asentir y correr a su lado, pero justo al intentar salir por las enormes puertas del salón se toparon con otra figura alta y femenina que buscaba entrar con velocidad.

Hermione trastabilló por la sorpresa y ahogó un gemido asustado.

\- ¡señor Weasley, señorita Granger! - exclamó la voz de McGonagall al verles, sonaba llena de pánico. Otra figura apareció al instante detrás de ella.

Ron se apresuró.

\- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! - exclamó desesperado - ¡quieren robar la piedra filosofal, Harry entró allí para detener a...! - se quedó mudo al ver al último recién llegado.

\- ¡Profesor Snape...! - gimió Hermione, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Tanto Ron como Hermione quedaron perplejos al ver que el profesor de pociones aparecía detrás del director con la misma expresión hosca y exasperada que conocían.

Dumbledore no titubeó.

\- Minerva, que los niños tengan la ayuda que necesitan y te expliquen como sucedió todo esto. Severus... - llamó.

Sin una palabra más, ambos hombres continuaron hasta la otra cámara.

Ron y Hermione se miraron aterrorizados, con los ojos muy abiertos y reflejando exactamente la misma incredulidad y estupor que sentía el otro. Si Snape estaba allí,¡Con quién demonios estaba Harry!.

\- Weasley... - los interrumpió McGonagall, apurada y preocupada - tienes un feo y enorme corte en la cabeza, muchacho... - su boca se cerró en un rictus de preocupación - tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería rápido... ¡por el amor de Merlín, ¿en que estaban pensando?, ustedes son solo niños! -

Solo entonces, ante la mirada severa de McGonagall y la mirada preocupada de Hermione, Ron se desplomó al suelo.

Quince minutos más tarde, Pomfrey blandía su varita hábilmente sobre un desmayado Ron en una de las camas de la enfermería. La Profesora McGonagall se mantenía con un rictus en los labios a los pies de la cama, Hermione se mordía las uñas a su lado, extremadamente nerviosa e incapaz de emitir palabra.

\- estará bien querida - dijo la enfermera sonriendo de pronto, la castaña soltó el aire que contenía - la caída fue bastante alta, dos huesos rotos y una contusión en la cabeza, ¿algo lo golpeó, no? - Hermione asintió llorosa - nada de que preocuparse, el desmayo es debido a que perdió bastante sangre, pero con el tratamiento adecuado se recuperará en un par de horas. -

McGonagall estaba indignada.

\- asombroso - masculló, entre incrédula y sorprendida - ¡asombroso y estúpido a la vez! - bufó - esta tarde les advertí que... - se mordió los labios como conteniéndose de decir algo más, observó a Ron - ¡aun no puedo creer que un niño de once años haya ganado el juego de ajedrez! -

Hermione sintió un dejo de orgullo por su mejor amigo. Pomfrey apuntó la cabeza de Ron y blandió su varita otra vez en una complicada floritura.

\- _Enervate_ \- susurró.

Ron parpadeó y abrió sus ojos azules.

\- Harry... - masculló tratando de incorporarse en la cama - no era, no era Snape... - balbuceó sin sentido, entonces vio a la chica a los pies de la cama - Hermione, aquí estás, Harry... -

La castaña no demoró en rodear la cama y llegar a su lado.

\- ¡oh Ron! - lloró de alegría al verle - ¡estás bien, gracias a Dios, estás bien! - tomó una de sus manos y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama, la enfermera ayudó desde el otro lado. Ron lucía desorientado y se tomó la cabeza con expresión de dolor.

\- dónde.. ¿dónde está Harry ?- preguntó.

La respuesta apareció al instante cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de súbito y haciendo mucho ruido, Snape ingresó primero y luego Dumbledore guiaba una camilla donde yacía inconsciente...

\- ¡HARRY! -

Ambos hicieron ademán de moverse hacia su mejor amigo. Dumbledore alzó su mano en señal de autoridad y ambos se congelaron al instante.

\- tranquilos - los detuvo, sus ojos azules no lucían tan tranquilos - todo estará bien, Harry está bien, quédense donde están, Poppy, si serías tan amable.-

\- ¡por supuesto director! -

Tanto McGonagall como Pomfrey se apresuraron en seguir a ambos hombres y la camilla y se perdieron detrás de la última guardia a la que habían llevado a Harry.

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados, la niña no se pudo contener y soltó un sollozo.

\- ya, ya...tranquila - se apresuró Ron, golpeando la mano de ella que estaba sobre la cama con torpeza - Harry estará bien, te lo aseguro -

Hermione hipó.

\- ¡estaba muy asustada! -

\- lo sé... - Ron soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama con suavidad, sonrió de lado - Merlín, mi cabeza me está _matando. -_

 _-_ ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a bromear con algo como eso Ron! - siseó la castaña, furiosa - por un momento realmente pensé que... -

Ron negó con la cabeza.

\- no sucede nada Hermione, cálmate -

La aludida chasqueó la lengua indignada.

\- ¡Fue estúpido de tu parte sacrificarte de esa forma, Ron! - continuó - tal vez no lo pensamos bien, tal vez había otra manera... ¿que habría hecho yo si algo te sucedía? ¿o Harry? - se quitó las lágrimas de un zarpazo - ¡no sabía como ayudarte, no soy buena durante ese tipo de situaciones! -

Ron suspiró.

\- pues creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte... -

\- ¿qué quieres decir? -

Ron rió incrédulo.

\- ¿bromeas? - soltó - ¿te has dado cuenta de todo lo que hemos pasado este año?, ¿crees que ha sido un primer año _normal_? - sonrió suficiente - ¡ni siquiera Fred y George han tenido un año tan movido como el nuestro! - observó el biombo donde las sombras se movían alrededor de Harry - tengo el leve presentimiento de que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a este tipo de cosas... - agregó decidido - no dejaré solo a Harry, somos amigos y me necesita. -

Hermione le observó como si lo viera bajo una luz nueva. Entendió al instante lo que Ron había comprendido meses atrás o tal vez desde el mismo momento en que decidió ser amigo de Harry, y no pudo dejar de sentir un dejo de admiración hacia él. Por primera vez, sintió la magnitud de las palabras de Ron, lo que significaba ser amigo de Harry Potter. Suspiró al pensar en que Ron tenía un montón de cualidades admirables, amistad, valentía, lealtad, muchas que ella recién comenzaba a conocer. Asintió tan decidida como Ron.

\- yo tampoco le dejaré. -

Ron le sonrió. De pronto su rostro perdió el color de súbito, Hermione se asustó.

\- ¿Ron, qué...? .-

\- ¡mañana es el partido!- le interrumpió desesperado - ¡Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor y Harry no podrá jugar! - se tapó la cara con la manos - ¡perderemos la copa de quidditch! -

 _\- ¡Ronald! -_

Hermione se sintió tan exasperada y furiosa por las preocupaciones de Ron, que se negó a dirigirle la palabra durante los siguientes quince minutos.

* * *

 _Hola a todos nuevamente!, espero que les guste este capítulo, no les voy a mentir, ¡me costó mucho!, porque tengo que tratar de que todo calce con el libro original, pero traté de que quedara lo mas canon posible. Les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando los leo._

 _Un beso para todos y en especial para JessiW, grintsonandronmionelove, Ishy-24, lacelaya11586 , lukita, Itzel, Disabel y Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley._

 _Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _Annie._


	3. 1992: La niña durmiente

_._

 **Secretos**

Capítulo 2

 _1992: "La niña durmiente"_

 _._

 _La Madriguera, siete años antes._

 _._

El viento golpeaba con fuerza contra las ventanas de la casa durante la tormenta, pero el calor de la chimenea lograba llenar cada uno de los rincones de la acogedora salita donde cinco niños pequeños se sentaban en la raída y medio descolorida alfombra alrededor de su padre.

Arthur Weasley acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y continuó su lectura con voz entusiasmada desde su sillón favorito.

\- "...y entonces el príncipe recorrió el enorme palacio en penumbras hasta llegar a la hermosa princesa y allí, se quedó hechizado al verla." - la pequeña Ginny ahogó un gemido de emoción y se llevó las manos a la boca, sus ojos castaños estaban muy abiertos y brillantes, ansiosa de que su padre continuara - "...con sigilo, y afirmando su espada, el príncipe se acercó a la bella jovencita y la besó" - Fred y George, idénticos hasta el más mínimo detalle, soltaron alaridos asqueados e hicieron ademán de vómito al mismo tiempo - "...al instante la princesa abrió sus grandes ojos azules tras su largo letargo, y con ella fueron despertando también todos los demás habitantes del palacio y el reino recuperó su usual esplendor y alegría" - el pequeño Ron soltó un resoplido de alivio al escuchar eso - "... y en aquel ambiente lleno de felicidad, tuvo lugar la boda entre el príncipe y la princesa, quienes fueron muy felices para siempre."-

Cerró el libro sonriendo y se quitó los anteojos para dejarlos sobre la mesita.

Ginny, de solo cinco años, se levantó de un salto desde la alfombra y se lanzó con fuerza al regazo de su padre.

\- ¡otra vez, papá, otra vez! - rogó emocionada - ¡cuéntalo otra vez! -

\- ¡Noooo! - exclamaron Fred y George al unísono, tapándose los oídos graciosamente - ¡No más _"niña durmiente"_! -

Percy, el mayor de todos, les dirigió una mirada exasperada y comenzó con curiosidad.

\- ¿padre? - Arthur le observó - el cuento muggle de _"La bella durmiente"_ \- enfatizó el nombre correcto para que sus hermanos notaran el error - se parece muchísimo a lo que hizo Leticia Somnolens durante la Edad media. -

\- ¿Leticia qué...? - repitió Fred, mientas su gemelo al mismo tiempo gritaba a toda voz _, "¡¿Quién?!"._

Arthur sonrió encantado.

\- exactamente, ¡muy bien, hijo! - le felicitó, el cuello del pequeño Percy se puso colorado y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, Arthur les explicó a los demás - Leticia Somnolens era una vieja y malvada bruja que vivió hace muchísimos años atrás, niños - Ginny y Ron parecían muy interesados - Leticia estaba muy celosa de la belleza y la juventud de la hija de los reyes muggles, por lo que no encontró nada mejor que darle la poción de los muertos en vida cuando ella era una adolescente. -

\- ¿muertos en vida? - repitió el pequeño Ron, sus ojos azules parecían asustados.

\- así es, Ronnie - señaló su padre - la jovencita, tal como lo relatan los cuentos muggles parecía dormida, pero en realidad los magos y brujas sabemos que fue la bruja Leticia quién le dio una poción tan potente que tiene el poder de dejar a una persona a un estado similar al de la petrificación - rió jocoso - ¡Fue un milagro que el príncipe que señalan los muggles fuera en realidad un mago muy poderoso y la salvó al darle la Poción Wiggenweld, era el único antídoto conocido durante la época! -

\- ¿la princesa muggle? - repitió Ron en voz baja como sin comprender aún.

Percy se adelantó ansioso.

\- ¿y por qué tuvo que besarla? - preguntó ignorando a Ron - ¿por qué no lo hizo de otra manera? -

\- bueno Perce, ¡la chica estaba dormida!, ¿Cómo más podría hacer llegar la poción a sus labios sin tener que besarla...? -

Ron parecía aterrado, Percy arrugó el ceño.

\- ¡ewww! - gritó Fred escandalizado y con ganas de armar jaleo, George se arrodilló e hizo ademán de vómito sobre la alfombra.

Ginny ignoró a sus hermanos y suspiró sonriendo ensoñadoramente en el regazo de su padre.

\- algún día un brujo me querrá tanto y también me salvará - declaró decidida.

\- estoy completamente segura de que no será necesario que nadie te salve, Ginny -

Todos se volvieron al instante. Una bruja pelirroja y bajita les sonreía desde la puerta de entrada.

\- nada malo va a pasarte, cariño - continuó - ¡muy bien! - se acercó a la niñita y tomó su mano para levantarla y llevarla con dirección a la escalera - ¡ya es muy tarde y es hora de que todos vayan a la cama, debemos estar mañana temprano en King's Cross para ir por Bill y Charlie! -

Hizo ademán de tomar la mano de Ron con su mano libre, pero Fred y George se habían lanzado en picada contra Percy y se las arreglaban para molestar sus anteojos.

Molly bufó exasperada.

\- ¡ustedes dos! - gritó - ¡suficiente! - se alejó de Ron arrastrando a Ginny con ella para ir hacia los niños.

Ron observó a su madre y sus hermanos con los ojos muy abiertos, Arthur sonrió al verlo y se acercó para revolver su cabello cariñosamente.

\- ¡cada día estás más grande, Ronnie! - el niñito le dio una sonrisa satisfecha - ¡de seguro serás mucho más alto que yo! -

Ron alzó el rostro para verle.

\- ¿papá...? - parecía dudoso, Molly encaminaba a los demás niños escaleras arriba, despotricando indignada por la actitud de los gemelos - ¿Cómo es que los _muggles_ no se dan cuenta de la magia? -

Arthur rió.

\- ¡benditos sean los muggles, Ronnie! - exclamó - hay millones de cosas que pasan frente a sus propias narices y ni siquiera las ven, o a veces _no las quieren ver_... - el pequeño le observó - ¡y no solo los muggles, hijo!, magos y brujas tampoco ven cosas que están sucediendo justo frente a sus narices -

\- ¿Cómo que? -

\- mmm...bueno, muchas cosas, situaciones de las que prefieren no saber, cosas de las que se arrepienten después de hacer, sentimientos... -

\- ¡Ronnie! -

Tanto padre como hijo se sobresaltaron, Molly bajaba la escalinata con rapidez.

\- Ronnie, cariño, pensé que te había llevado a la cama con los demás - explicó, se apresuró en tomar su mano y se dirigió a su marido con rapidez, lucía cansada - Arthur, los gemelos no quieren dormir, no puedo lidiar con ellos, llevaré a Ronald a su habitación, encárgate de ellos por favor. -

Su marido no dudó. Le dio un beso corto en los labios y la miró.

\- ¡ahora mismo, querida! - anunció sonriendo para ella.

.

 _Hogwarts, 1992_

 _._

"— _¿Espada? —dijo Lockhart con voz tenue—. No, no tengo espada. Pero este chico sí tiene una. —señaló a Harry—. Él se la podrá prestar. -_

— _¿Te importaría llevar también al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería? — dijo Dumbledore a Ron—. Quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry._

 _Lockhart salió. Ron miró con curiosidad a Harry y Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta."_

Ron guió a su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras a través del corredor con rapidez y de mala gana.

Estaba ansioso de poder decirle a sus hermanos que habían salvado a Ginny, de que Hermione despertara lo más pronto posible, de decirle a su madre todo lo que había pasado para dar con basilisco y de ver a su hermana menor.

\- ¡tu casa es muy grande! - comentó Lockhart.

Revoleó los ojos exasperado pensando en que ojalá Pomfrey pudiera ayudarle a volver a la normalidad, bueno, tal vez no _tan_ igual a como era antes.

Ambos alcanzaron la entrada a la enfermería y Ron guió a Lockhart para que entrara. Le sorprendió ver tanto movimiento en el lugar y se detuvo en el umbral, la Profesora Sprout también estaba allí, Filch, Madame Pomfrey, el Profesor Flitwick y varios otros.

Entonces vio a Ginny acostada en la primera cama a su derecha, su padre estaba a uno de sus costados ayudándole a tomar un vaso de agua y al otro lado su madre sonriéndole ampliamente a...

\- ¡Hermione! -

La niña de cabello castaño se volvió hacia él al instante.

\- ¡Ron! - exclamó emocionada.

Hermione ni siquiera se contuvo. Corrió hacia él con entusiasmo para terminar con los metros que los separaban con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Ron no demoró en acercarse a ella para recibirla y ambos se encontraron en un abrazo apretado y amistoso producto de la emoción.

\- ¡estás bien! - exclamó Ron alejándola de él, como para asegurarse por si mismo - ¡ya no estás fría, estás despierta, estás...! - parecía que el aire le faltaba.

\- ¡estoy muy bien! - rió la chica soltando el abrazo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas - ¡tu madre me ha dicho que supieron del basilisco y lo han logrado! -

Ron sintió que su pecho se inflaba de orgullo. Hermione le miraba asombrada, con esa mirada dulzona y llena de admiración que le dirigía a veces, y estaba tan ruborizada de emoción como cuando le iba bien en un examen o recibía una carta de sus padres.

La voz de Ginny les interrumpió.

\- Ron... - llamó con voz titubeante.

Tanto Ron como Hermione la miraron, de pronto todo era distinto, recordaron que no estaban solos que Ginny había pasado por algo horrible y que Hermione no era la única que recién estaba despertando, ambos se incomodaron.

Se dirigieron a la cama de Ginny, Molly sonrió al verles.

Lockhart también los siguió.

.

 _Molly sonrió al ver a Ron ingresar a la cocina de La Madriguera aun en su pijama y bostezando sin taparse la boca._

 _\- Buenos días, Ron - saludó._

 _Tomó el sartén de la cocina y dejó unos huevos revueltos en el plato de su marido._

 _\- Buenos días mamá... - saludó Ron, aún con los ojos cerrados y dejándose caer en la silla que estaba a un lado de la de Ginny - Buenos días a todos... - terminó con otro bostezo._

 _\- modales, Ron - le recordó Arthur desde la cabecera, el niño se apresuró en taparse la boca._

 _Frente a Ron, Percy lo miró reprobadoramente y cerró la edición de_ "El Profeta" _que leía sobre sus salchichas._

 _-_ Buenas tardes _, Ron - le regañó. Su mirada acusadora se desvaneció cuando dos trozos de tocino lo golpearon en las mejillas. Fred y George lucían angelicales a cada lado de él. Ron y Ginny rieron por lo bajo._

 _Molly se sentó junto a su marido._

 _\- Hoy quiero ir a volar, ¿puedo ir a volar con Ron, papá? - exclamó Ginny sonriendo - ¡debo prepararme, seré parte del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor!-_

 _\- los de primero no pueden entrar al equipo... - le recordó Ron con la boca llena de tarta de ciruela._

 _\- y aún no entras a Hogwarts, Ginny - agregó Percy sabiondo- aún no sabes en que casa estarás -_

 _Ginny les miró indignada, batió su melena roja y los fulminó con la mirada._

 _\- estaré en Gryffindor - declaró con el ceño fruncido._

 _Arthur sonrió._

 _\- cualquier casa es buena, hija - apuntó - cual sea la casa en que estés, esa será la indicada para ti. -_

 _\- ¡pero no en Slytherin! - exclamó Fred, escandalizado._

 _\- ¡Si entras a Slytherin, tendremos que dejar de hablarte! - soltó George._

 _Percy se volvió a ellos._

 _\- Muchos líderes de la comunidad mágica han estado en Slytherin -_

 _\- ¡Sí claro! - se rió Fred burlonamente - ¡_ ya-sabes-quién, _por ejemplo! -_

 _Molly abrió los ojos indignada._

 _\- ¡ni siquiera vuelvas a bromear con ese nombre! - siseó._

 _Arthur negó con la cabeza entre exasperado y divertido, se volvió a su única hija._

 _\- claro que pueden ir a volar, cariño, estoy seguro que serás una gran buscadora algún día -_

 _Ni siquiera intentaron disimularlo, Ron, Fred y George, soltaron carcajadas burlonas al unísono._

 _\- Ginny,_ ahora, _quiere ser buscadora porque Harry Potter es buscador - se burló Fred._

 _La niñita se ruborizó como tomate y se quedó muda._

 _\- hablando de Harry Potter - comenzó Molly, intentando desviar la atención -¿aún no has tenido ninguna noticia de él, Ron? -_

 _El aludido negó con la cabeza. Tragó. - Es muy extraño, le invité en King's Cross, me dijo que vendría y ni siquiera me ha respondido. -_

 _Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada._

 _\- tal vez deberíamos averiguar que sucede, Arthur - apuntó Molly, su marido asintió - te lo repito, esos muggles con los que vive, lucían bastante extraños. -_

 _\- Escríbele hoy de nuevo, Ron - pidió su padre - si no tienes respuesta mañana por la mañana, veremos que hacer -_

 _Fred, George y Ron intercambiaron una mirada. Ninguno comentó nada._

 _\- ¿entonces volarás hoy conmigo, Ron? - preguntó Ginny de pronto._

 _El aludido no alcanzó a contestar, un fuerte golpe en la encimera de la cocina los sobresaltó a todos. Una lechuza gris y despeinada respiraba agotada dentro del lavaplatos._

 _\- ¡oh, Arthur! - Molly corrió a levantarla y a ayudarla - necesitamos otra lechuza, el pobre Errol ya no... -_

 _\- ¿Errol? - repitió Ron dejando de comer al instante._

 _Su madre asintió sonriendo - ¡así es! - exclamó - ¡correo para ti, Ron! - blandió la carta en su mano y con la otra levantó a la pobre lechuza._

 _Ron se levantó de su asiento._

 _\- ¡tal vez es de Harry Potter! - exclamó Ginny levantándose impaciente._

 _Fred y George revolearon los ojos._

 _\- no es de Harry - explicó entre distraído y decepcionado - ¡pero es de Hermione! - sonrió._

 _Ginny bufó indignada y se dejó caer en su silla encaprichada, los gemelos se apresuraron en soltar risitas y silbidos burlones._

 _\- Ronnie-kins y Hermione Granger se han escrito durante_ todo _el verano... - comentó Fred, alzando las cejas significativamente._

 _\- ¿Hermione Granger? - repitió Arthur mirando a su esposa, como buscando una explicación - ¿la compañera de Ron? - Molly asintió divertida._

 _\- es la novia de Ron, papá - aclaró George._

 _Ron se indignó._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó escandalizado, rojo de ira contenida - ¡Hermione es mi amiga, papá, lo juro! -_

 _Arthur rió divertido._

 _\- ella es una muy buena influencia para ti, Ron - comentó Percy, sobre su humeante taza de té - es una chica muy inteligente y sensata, con excelentes calificaciones y muy responsable, tiene grandes posibilidades de convertirse en prefecta, deberías mantener su amistad.-_

 _Ron miró a su hermano con incredulidad y se dirigió a la salita_

 _Ginny bufó celosa una vez más y se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijo hacía donde Ron salía para leer la carta._

 _Los demás Weasleys sonrieron._

 _._

 _Dos semanas más tarde los Weasley no sonreían tanto en medio de una empedrada calle en el Callejón Diagon._

 _\- ¡en que chimenea pudo haber salido! - gimió Molly, descontrolada - ¿y si se ha perdido?, ¡Arthur, tenemos que encontrarlo, Harry podría estar en Gales y nosotros no lo sabemos! -_

 _\- Cálmate, Molly - se apresuró su marido, aunque él también parecía preocupado - no debe haberse pasado más de una chimenea, querida-_

 _Ginny parecía tan asustada como su madre._

 _\- ¡tenemos que encontrarle, papá! - rogó._

 _\- ¡bien, Weasleys! - anunció Arthur, decidido - Molly, tú y Ginny diríjanse hacia la tienda de Ollivander, los chicos conmigo en dirección a Gringotts. -_

 _Molly se apresuró en asentir y tomar la mano de la niñita para arrastrarla calle arriba mientras los demás se apresuraban a seguir las enormes zancadas de su padre en dirección contraria._

 _\- ¡Ron! -_

 _El aludido se volvió. Una niña bajita, menuda y con una enorme cabellera castaña y rizada se apuraba calle abajo para llegar hasta él._

 _\- ¡Hermione! -_

 _Ambos se acercaron con rapidez y se sonrieron ampliamente. Ron se apresuró._

 _\- ¡pensé que te encontraría en_ Flourish and Blotts _más tarde! -_

 _\- antes mis padres tenían que cambiar dinero muggle - explicó la niña sonriendo._

 _Fred y George se dieron un codazo al verles e intercambiaron una mirada significativa, Percy se volvió para apurar a su hermano menor._

 _\- ¡vamos Ron, tenemos que encontrar a Harry ¿recuerdas?! -_

 _Hermione se sorprendió._

 _\- ¿Harry? - repitió - ¿que le sucedió a Harry? -_

 _\- no sabe usar los polvos flú... - explicó Ron como restándole importancia._

 _Hermione le observó aturdida y sin entender. Ambos alzaron el rostro al escuchar que los padres de la niña la llamaban desde uno de los balcones de Gringotts._

.

Ron llegó hasta la cama donde su hermana descansaba en la enfermería. Hermione y Lockhart le seguían.

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín estás bien, Ginny! - exclamó y la abrazó.

Ginny gimoteó.

\- lo siento mucho - sollozó, abrazando a su hermano - todo es mi culpa, fui una tonta, yo no debí... -

\- ¡no digas eso! - la calmó Ron - ¡ya oíste a Dumbledore! -

Arthur y Molly lucían solemnes.

\- no pienses más en eso, Ginny - dijo su padre - tendremos una conversación en el verano - agregó.

Madame Pomfrey les interrumpió cuando se acercó al profesor.

\- ¿Profesor Lockhart? - llamó, el rubio parpadeó confundido al ver a la mujer tomar su brazo - ¿está usted bien? -

Ron se alejó de su hermana y se apresuró en reír incómodo.

\- ¡oh sí, _eso_ , verá, hubo un _pequeño_ accidente en la cámara y...! -

Hermione se volvió a él y abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

.

 _"—¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado._

 _Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista de los libros que estaba firmando en Flourish and Blotts. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:_

— _¿No será ése Harry Potter? -_

 _La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia la parte de adelante en la librería. La multitud aplaudió. "_

 _Hermione bufó exasperada desde su lugar en la fila._

 _\- ¡pobre Harry! - se lamentó - odia todo este tipo de atención -_

 _Molly detrás de ella carraspeó, Ron la miró sorprendido y se apresuró al ver la mirada significativa de su madre._

 _\- mamá - comenzó, entendiendo que esperaba ser presentada - esta es Hermione, Hermione Granger - anunció sonriendo - es mi amiga - se apresuró - ¡mía y de Harry, por supuesto! - aclaró como si fuera necesario._

 _Molly sonrió y estrechó la mano que la niña le tendía respetuosamente._

 _\- es un gusto conocerte, Hermione - sonrió la pelirroja - Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¡me ha contado que eres una brujita extraordinaria!-_

 _Las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron._

 _\- ¿de verdad? - se volvió a Ron sorprendida._

 _\- ¡tampoco es para tanto! - masculló el pelirrojo, sus orejas se pusieron coloradas al instante - tan solo le conté de como me obligas a repasar las materias una y otra vez - cruzó sus brazos con frustración - ¡es de locos! -_

 _Molly rió divertida._

 _\- ¡y te estoy muy agradecida por ello, querida! -_

 _La niñita también rió divertida. Ron bufó avergonzado y se apresuró en guiar a Hermione hacia el otro lado de la tienda_

 _\- será mejor que sigamos a Harry - anunció._

 _Molly sonrió al ver a Hermione asentir y seguir a su hijo menor._

.

\- ¡¿Cómo que perdió la memoria?! -

Tanto Molly como Hermione se llevaron las manos a la boca impactadas.

\- bueno... - comenzó Arthur con paciencia - tranquilas, estoy seguro de que en San Mungo podrán... - se quedó callado al ver la furibunda mirada de su esposa.

\- pero, pero... - comenzó Hermione atónita - ¡él es un gran mago, todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que él ha...! - parecía no comprender - ¡¿como pudo confundir los hechizos?! -

Ron la observó.

\- siento ser yo el que te diga esto pero él _robó_ esas memorias, Hermione... -

\- ¡¿qué?! - exclamó Molly.

Los ojos castaños de la niña observaron como Pomfrey guiaba al profesor Lockhart hacia otra de las guardias de la enfermería, quién ahora parloteaba sorprendido acerca de lo extraño que era tener un _hospital_ en una _casa._ Suspiró decepcionada al pensar en que su gran héroe no era más que un fraude.

Escuchó otro suspiro femenino y decepcionado detrás de ella.

\- no puedo creerlo - se lamentó mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¡te lo dije Hermione! - sonrió Ron, contento por alguna razón - ¡ya puedes ir tirando tu colección de autógrafos de Lockhart por el retrete!- la niña no contestó - tranquila, estoy seguro que ya encontrarás a alguien que sí valga la pena admirar! -

La castaña se volvió a él y le observó pensativa por algunos instantes, asintió con una sonrisa.

.

 _Ron tiró otra babosa en la palangana posada a un lado de él y volvió a acomodarse en su sillón favorito al lado de la chimenea. Observó a Hermione por sobre el juego de ajedrez que compartía con Harry con curiosidad. La niña estaba sentada a un lado de su mejor amigo con un enorme libro abierto en su regazo y observando la misma página fijamente._

 _\- jaque mate - anunció Ron, sonriendo suficiente - ¡vamos Harry, tienes que intentar ganarme siquiera! -_

 _El pelinegro negó con la cabeza amargamente._

 _\- no puedo dejar de pensar en cuanto quiero limpiar trofeos para Filch esta noche - declaró - ¡ojalá Lockhart te hubiese pedido a ti ayudarle con la correspondencia! -_

 _Ron observó de reojo a Hermione, la niña seguía en silencio. - Lockhart es un puñetero vanidoso. - soltó con voz fuerte con toda la intención de que ella le escuchara. Harry asintió efusivamente con la cabeza dándole la razón, pero la castaña ni siquiera apartó la vista de su libro._

 _\- tengo mucho sueño - continuó el pelinegro restregándose los ojos perezosamente - Wood y sus prácticas al amanecer - se quejó._

 _Ron tosió fuerte, otra vez._

 _\- luces horrible - comentó. De pronto su rostro se contrajo de asco y volvió a toser. Otra babosa cayó en su mano y la lanzó a la palangana._

 _Harry soltó una carcajada._

 _\- ¡al menos no vomito babosas! -_

 _Ron negó con la cabeza. - estúpido Malfoy - gruñó._

 _Hermione levantó el rostro al fin y le observó._

 _\- voy a tomar una siesta - anunció Harry levantándose de su asiento - los veo en la cena -_

 _Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero otra tanda de babosas bebés comenzó y tuvo que inclinarse a un lado de su asiento para vomitarlas._

 _Hermione le miró preocupada mordiéndose el labio._

 _Ron se incorporó, lucía cansado._

 _\- basta Hermione - gruñó dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su sillón._

 _La niña abrió los ojos por la sorpresa._

 _\- ¿perdón? -_

 _Su amigo pelirrojo se incorporó un poco y la observó con seguridad._

 _\- deja de pensar lo que sea estás pensando - dijo Ron exasperado - puedo escuchar tu cerebro funcionando desde hace horas, no nos has enviado ni a Harry ni a mi a hacer la tarea de McGonagall y llevas leyendo la misma página de ese libro durante los últimos treinta minutos- se escandalizó - ¡eso es raro!-_

 _Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. Los colores encendieron su rostro y de pronto parecía incómoda_

 _\- por supuesto que yo no... -_

 _Ron la cortó al instante_

 _\- basta, ni siquiera trates de engañarme - dijo seguro - ahora ven a jugar una partida de ajedrez conmigo -_

 _Hermione bufó encaprichada, su ojos relampaguearon con advertencia._

 _\- no, no quiero, y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer -_

 _Ron no se amedrentó, se encogió de hombros relajadamente._

 _\- no discutas y siéntate Hermione - volvió a señalar el lugar que había desocupado Harry con impaciencia._

 _La castaña bufó derrotada y a regañadientes tomó asiento frente a él. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, como retándose el uno al otro. Ron sonrió triunfador y satisfecho después de un rato._

 _\- tú empiezas- anunció_

 _Hermione movió uno de su alfiles blancos. Ron le siguió con otra jugada._

 _\- entonces - comenzó después de un rato, como si ambos retomaran una conversación inconclusa - ¿en qué piensas tanto? -_

 _Hermione parecía sorprendida por la agudeza de su amigo. Volvió a mover otra de sus piezas._

 _\- en todo - suspiró._

 _\- ¿todo? -_

 _Las mejillas de la niña se encendieron. Ron continuó jugando._

 _\- en todo lo que sucedió - parecía avergonzada - y... y en Malfoy.-_

 _Ron frunció el ceño, pero no levantó su vista del tablero._

 _\- ¿y por qué piensas en él? - preguntó, obviamente sabiendo donde se dirigía su mejor amiga._

 _Hermione bufó frustrada._

 _\- ¡aun vomitas babosas por mí, Ron! -_

 _\- aún no respondes mi pregunta -_

 _La niña chasqueó la lengua y le observó._

 _\- aun vomitas babosas porque Malfoy me llamó_ Sangre Sucia _. -_

 _Ron alzó el rostro escandalizado._

 _\- ¡Hermione no repitas esa...! -_

 _\- ¡es lo que soy Ron! -_

 _Ron la observó furioso, parecía que las palabras se atropellaban en su boca._

 _\- ¡Claro que no! - tosió y otra babosa pequeña cayó en su mano, la tiró en la palangana con las otras sin cuidado- ¡eres una bruja,_ hija de muggles _, es diferente! - parecía decidido y listo para volver a maldecir a quien dijera lo contrario - ¡no hay una sola cosa sucia en ti, Hermione!-_

 _La castaña levantó el rostro hacia él, parecía emocionada y tocada por las palabras de su mejor amigo, una sonrisa débil inundó su rostro._

 _\- lo que Malfoy diga no es lo que me preocupa, Ron - aclaró - pero sí lo que eso significa - continuó - existen muchos magos y brujas que no están de acuerdo con que los hijos de muggles tengamos una vacante aquí en Hogwarts, todos aquellos que les enseñan a sus hijos que los hijos de muggles somos inferiores a ellos -_

 _\- estúpidos - masculló Ron, moviendo una de sus piezas._

 _\- tu sabes lo que significa ser la amiga de Harry, Ron - continuó la chica - sobretodo la amiga_ "hija de muggles" _de Harry Potter - movió otra de sus piezas blancas - y ambos sabemos que_ tú-ya-sabes-quien _está allá afuera con todos sus seguidores_ Sangre Pura _que no dudaran en deshacerse de mi- un escalofrío la recorrió._

 _Ron observó su caballo tirar de una patada una de las piezas de Hermione. Alzó el rostro decidido._

 _\- eso no lo permitiré. -_

 _Hermione alzó el rostro también. - ¿Qué?-_

 _\- no permitiré que nadie te haga daño - Ron movió otra pieza - y Harry tampoco - agregó - ¿y a quién le importa lo que piense el puñetero de Malfoy?, lo voy a maldecir nuevamente cuando tenga otra varita - negó con la cabeza sonriendo - ¡si es que tengo una! -_

 _Hermione también le sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron._

 _\- gracias Ron, de verdad.-_

 _Los ojos azules de Ron también le sonrieron._

 _\- no me agradezcas tanto - de pronto rió burlón, movió otra de sus piezas y Hermione parpadeó confundida - ¡te he ganado, jaque mate! -_

 _La castaña observó el tablero y suspiró riendo su derrota._

 _-¡bien! - también rió burlona de pronto - entonces basta de ajedrez, tienes un ensayo para McGonagall que comenzar -_

 _Ron revoleó los ojos y se dejó caer nuevamente en el respaldo de su sofá._

 _._

Fred, George y Percy entraron corriendo a la enfermería, los tres con la misma expresión preocupada y ansiosa en el rostro. El alivió los recorrió al ver a su hermana viva y sonriéndoles.

\- ¡Ginny-kins! - gritaron Fred y George.

Madame Pomfrey los hizo callar.

Los gemelos se lanzaron a su hermana para abrazarla juguetonamente, Percy les seguía los talones mirando a Ginny como si quisiera cerciorarse con la mirada de que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Arthur sonrió, palmando su hombro con cariño.

\- todo está bien, hijo - Molly asintió sonriendo a su lado - todo está bien -

Percy soltó el aire que contenía. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano menor al otro lado de la cama, solo entonces reparó en que Hermione Granger estaba a su lado.

.

 _Ron ingresó a la enfermería con el cabello revuelto, sin su capa, la corbata floja y las mangas de su camisa dobladas en los codos. Hermione, sentada en su cama en la enfermería, vestida en una camisola blanca, alzó el rostro al instante y sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo. A Ron no le sorprendió nada que ella estuviera leyendo un enorme volumen de los libros de Lockhart._

 _La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló al ver su aspecto desaliñado._

 _\- Ron, no deberías... - comenzó._

 _\- ¡hey! - la cortó su amigo, dejando su bolso a un lado y sentándose a su lado en la cama - ¡tus ojos son completamente castaños otra vez, felicidades! -_

 _Hermione no pudo evitar una risa divertida y negó con la cabeza como buscando paciencia._

 _\- te traje otro regalo - continuó Ron con expresión angelical._

 _La sonrisa de la niña cayó en un santiamén y una mirada de advertencia la reemplazó._

 _\- ¡más vale que no sea otra botella de leche, Ron!, fue una broma de muy mal gusto, además, una broma fuera de lugar ya que como te dije los gatos no deben beber ningún tipo de lácteo ya que su organismo no... -_

 _\- ¡tranquila! - la interrumpió Ron, abriendo su bolso - nada de leche para ti, entonces - Hermione revoleó los ojos - ¡hoy me esmeré y tomé muchas notas para ti! - sacó una carpeta y la mostró como evidencia_

 _El rostro de Hermione se iluminó. - ¡genial, Ron! - tomó lo que él le tendía - ¡muchas gracias! -_

 _Ron negó la cabeza al verla abrir los cuadernos que él le traía._

 _\- si fuera tu... - comenzó incrédulo - ¡ni siquiera me molestaría en mirar los apuntes, ya te dijo McGonagall que te enfocaras solo en tu recuperación! -_

 _La niña le ignoró._

 _\- tu caligrafía sigue sin mejorar, Ron - comentó - tal vez sería bueno que escribieras un... -_

 _El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza exasperado._

 _\- ¡estaba tan seguro de que era Malfoy! - Hermione levantó el rostro hacia él - hoy le vi deambulando por el segundo piso con cara sospechosa, tal vez no le preguntamos bien, tal vez... -_

 _Hermione negó con la cabeza._

 _\- no, Ron - dijo ella con expresión severa - no es Malfoy, déjalo -_

 _\- ¡pero...! -_

 _\- no, Ron -_

 _\- y si... -_

 _\- ¡No, Ron! -_

 _\- ¡bien, bien! - se apresuró Ron alzando las manos en señal sumisión - ¡no hay necesidad de que saques las garras! - se burló._

 _Hermione resopló exasperada pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Le obligó a bajar los brazos y le dio un apretón a su mano derecha amistosamente._

 _\- gracias por venir todos los días, Ron -_

 _Ron apretó su mano de vuelta sonriendo._

 _\- por supuesto, somos amigos - continuó - además, ¡te traje_ otro _regalo! - Ron soltó su mano y sacó un paquete de su bolso, la chica entrecerró los ojos y le miró con desconfianza - ¡sándwich de atún! - Hermione abrió la boca para replicar indignada, pero él la interrumpió - ¡no niegues que has desarrollado un gusto especial por los pescados! -_

 _Hermione no pudo evitarlo, tomó el paquete que Ron le tendía y soltó una carcajada antes de darle una mordida._

.

\- ¡estoy tan aliviada de que todos estén bien! - parloteaba Molly abrazando a los gemelos - ¡estaba tan asustada por todo lo que sucedía aquí en Hogwarts! - besó la mejilla de Ron sonoramente - ¡y cuando supimos que Dumbledore había sido suspendido le dije a Arthur de inmediato que...! -

Se dirigió a besar a Percy en la mejilla también, pero él se alejó ruborizado.

\- ¿Perce? - preguntó Molly confundida.

\- tranquila mamá - se apresuró el muchacho, mirando sobre el hombro de su madre - todo está bien, iré... iré.. - su cuello se volvió colorado - iré a felicitar a la prefecta de Ravenclaw - explicó, tanto los Weasleys como Hermione se volvieron para mirar hacia el otro lado de la enfermería, donde una joven de cabello oscuro y rizado era atendida por Madame Pomfrey - iré a ver como se encuentra, o si necesita algo - se apresuró - ¡de prefecto a prefecta, ya sabes! -

Molly sonrió amable.

\- ¡claro que sí, querido, por supuesto! - dijo rápido - ¡anda a verla, tal vez necesite algo! -

Percy asintió con seriedad y luego de un gesto de despedida a su padre, se alejó pomposamente en dirección a la chica.

Ginny observó a su hermano mayor.

.

 _McGonagall no había terminado de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando Ron sintió que su mejor amigo se volvía para hablarle._

 _"—Tenemos que ir a hablar con Hagrid —dijo Harry, decidido—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo. -_

— _Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase... -_

— _Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre. - "_

 _Ron asintió decidido._

 _Se sentía como flotando en una nube. Todo parecía irreal, extraño. No podía creer que Hermione hubiese sido petrificada. Sentía que algo le faltaba, miró a su costado derecho donde debía estar Hermione junto a ellos y sintió un vacío en el estómago al no encontrarla._

Hermione petrificada. _No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de su mejor amiga, fría como una piedra, como si durmiera para siempre en esa cama de la enfermería._

Como si durmiera _. Algo encajó de pronto._

 _Unos metros mas allá, Lee Jordan comenzaba otra perorata acerca de la culpabilidad de los Slytherins en todo ese asunto, Harry y los demás Gryffindors le escuchaban con atención, pero Ron observaba a su hermano mayor sentado a un lado de él. Percy parecía tan distraído como él mismo._

 _\- Percy... - comenzó, su hermano no se movió - Percy, la prefecta de Ravenclaw... - Percy alzó el rostro al instante - ella es de tu clase... ¿verdad? -_

 _\- es prefecta - repitió Percy distraídamente._

 _Ron asintió._

 _\- tú... ¿la viste? - preguntó en voz baja._

 _Percy se demoró unos segundos, observó el suelo y asintió._

 _Ron dejó escapar el aire que contenía con tristeza._

 _\- yo...también vi a Hermione. -_

 _Percy le dio una palmada de apoyo moral en la espalda. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Ron comenzó de nuevo._

 _\- Perce, ¿recuerdas lo que contaste una vez sobre Leticia Somnolens? -_

 _\- ¿Leticia quién? -_

 _Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas. - la bruja del cuento muggle que papá solía contarle a Ginny - explicó._

 _Percy pareció pensar un poco y asintió, lo miró como si comprendiera lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano menor._

 _\- ¡es un cuento para niños, Ron! - masculló - de ninguna manera se parece a lo que está sucediendo aquí en Hogwarts -_

 _\- ¡pero es una historia de magos y brujas!- se apresuró Ron con las orejas coloradas - ¿que pasaría si se utiliza la poción en Hermione y los demás?, ¡tal vez despertarían, tal vez sería la solución...! -_

 _\- lo que dices es una completa tontería, Ron - Percy se restregó los ojos exasperado y observó a su hermano gravemente - quédate tranquilo, todo estará bien, Pomfrey ayudará a tu amiga y a los otros, tú ahora_ debes _mantener la calma por Ginny, todo esto la tiene muy asustada. -_

 _Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo a su hermana pequeña sentada entre Fred y George, Ginny escuchaba las teorías de Lee Jordan con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados._

 _\- ¡pero Percy! - intentó Ron otra vez - ¡tal vez la poción...! -_

 _\- La Poción Wiggenweld no servirá de nada, ellas están petrificadas no dormidas, y pedírsela a Snape no serviría de nada. -_

 _Eso llamó la atención de Ron._

 _\- ¿Snape la tiene? -_

 _\- no es una poción complicada, está en el armario de los estudiantes en las Mazmorras. -_

 _Tres noches más tarde, Ron se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y apareció de la nada a un lado de la cama de su mejor amiga. Todo estaba en penumbras, la única luz en la enfermería era la que se colaba por las grandes ventanas de piedra. Hermione lucía igual que la primera vez que la vio en ese estado, inmóvil, sometida al sueño más profundo. O eso le parecía._

 _Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su mejor amiga._ ¡esto no puede estar pasando!, _pensó._

 _Una cama mas allá estaba la joven Ravenclaw, luego Justin, y al final Colin, la figura de Nick casi-decapitado brillaba detrás de una de las guardas._

 _Un escalofrío lo recorrió y se apresuró en sentarse en la cama junto a Hermione como lo hacía cada vez que la visitaba en el hospital mientras ella se recuperaba de su transformación fallida. Su amiga lucía tranquila, con los ojos cerrados, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

 _Ron soltó un suspiro cansado._

 _\- Hermione... - comenzó - te extraño mucho ¿sabes? - declaró - bueno, Harry también te extraña, todo aquí está mal, Dumbledore se ha ido del colegio y Hagrid fue enviado a Azkaban y las arañas nos guiaron a un estúpido monstruo arácnido y peludo que trató de comernos vivos - se estremeció al recordarlo - ...y el auto de mi padre nos tuvo que salvar, ¿Puedes creer que ahora un Ford Anglia_ vive _en el bosque? - negó con la cabeza - Ginny no quiere comer nada y habla muy poco, eso es muy raro en ella, está asustada... - suspiró - sé que no me escuchas ahora pero es de lo más extraño que nadie me obligue a hacer mis deberes -titubeó - por eso, y aunque Percy no este de acuerdo conmigo tengo que intentarlo... -_

 _Sacó una pequeña botellita dorada del bolsillo._

 _\- creo que puedo despertarte -_

 _Observó a ambos lados, no había nadie._

 _\- lo siento muchísimo, Hermione... - se apresuró con las orejas coloradas - eres mi mejor amiga y los amigos hacen todo por ayudarse y creo... creo que esto te ayudará... -_

 _Aplicó un poco de poción en su mano y luego llevó su mano a sus propios labios para humedecerlos._

 _\- esto lo hago para ayudarte ¿sí? - lo dijo como convenciéndose a si mismo - espero que lo entiendas. -_

 _Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, tratando de darse valor y se agachó hacia ella._

 _Detuvo su rostro a centímetros del de la niña, tragó. Su corazón golpeaba muy fuerte en su pecho. Rogaba que Hermione lo perdonara algún día._

 _Cerró los ojos y la besó._

 _Apretó sus labios contra los de la castaña y no se movió por unos segundos._

 _Esperó, pero Hermione tampoco se movió. Sus labios continuaban fríos como mármol._

 _Sin poder creerlo, Ron se alejó unos centímetros. Negándose a creer que no había resultado, le dio otro beso corto en los labios a la chica._

 _Nada._

 _Y otro beso corto._

 _Tampoco, nada._

 _Suspiró derrotado. Decepcionado y frustrado, se afirmó de la almohada a un lado de su cabeza y la observó. Hermione seguía inmóvil, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

 _Percy tenia razón._

 _._

Ron sonrió al ver a Hermione reírse de como Fred y George bromeaban a costa de Ginny. Sus mejillas y labios estaban ruborizados por la risa que contenía y el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla tan alegre como siempre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su madre a su lado.

\- Arthur y yo iremos a hablar con Dumbledore - anunció, los demás niños se volvieron a ella - luego iremos a casa a descansar, quiero que todos se cuiden mucho, y Harry también. -

\- No olviden escribirnos - agregó Arthur.

Molly asintió y se acercó para besar a Ginny en la frente. - nosotros hablaremos después - dijo dándole una mirada significativa.

La pequeña pelirroja asintió a su madre, solo entonces, Ginny se volvió a la mejor amiga de su hermano.

\- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, Hermione? -

La castaña lucía sorprendida, intercambió una mirada con Ron - _quién se encogió de hombros -_ y parpadeó. - ¡claro! -

Arthur se apresuró.

\- vamos chicos, salgamos - se apresuró indicando a Ron y los gemelos que salieran - Ginny y Hermione hablarán de cosas de chicas que ustedes no quieren escuchar. -

Los gemelos compartieron la misma mirada horrorizada y se apuraron en salir, Ron observaba a Hermione como si aún no creyera que ella estaba ahí.

Su amiga parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso.

\- ¡estoy bien, Ron! - le sonrió - Te veré en el banquete más tarde -

Satisfecho de escucharla, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió. Siguió a sus padres hacia la salida de la enfermería preguntándose de que _demonios_ tendría que hablar Ginny con Hermione.

De seguro sus padres lo sabían.

* * *

 _Hola a todos otra vez!, como están?, espero que estén de maravilla. No les voy a mentir, este fic se está convertiendo en el desafío más grande que he tenido a la hora de escribir. La verdad es que tratar de que encaje todo con la historia original, y ordenar esos vacíos, es todo un reto, así que me toma bastante tiempo un solo capítulo para que quede lo mejor posible. Este me salió muy largo, espero de corazón que les haya gustado, y ¡dejénme saber que piensan!, me gustaría saber que opinan después de tanto tiempo, esfuerzo y sueño perdido._

 _Por otro lado, la version de Leticia Somnolens en La Bella Durmiente, es un dato real dentro del mundo de HP._

 _Muchas gracias a los que leen y sobre todo a Merope98mp, Leslie32001, lacelaya11586 y a Ishy-24 que me dejaron sus opiniones en el Cap. anterior._

 _Les mando un gran abrazo a todos y nos estamos leyendo! ;)_


End file.
